Internet connection is typically accomplished by an Internet Service Provider (ISP) signing up an individual who can then sign on to the Internet via connectivity that is provided by the ISP. This typically takes the form of a dial-up modem or other type of Internet connection via the ISP. In the case of a cable internet infrastructure, the connection is via a cable modem. In the case of a digital subscriber line (DSL) internet infrastructure, the connection is via a DSL modem. Thereafter, the user can access the Internet based upon the speed of the connection to the ISP.
A problem occurs when an individual user is no longer present within the region that is covered by the cable or DSL ISP. This occurs when individuals are traveling or “roaming” to an area other than the area where service is provided by the user's ISP.
When using a cellular telephone, this procedure is very commonly encountered by travelers who go from one geographic region to another. Basically travelers are then assigned to a roaming status and their presence within a particular calling area is noted with information subsequently provided to the home network, allowing home network to contact the user who is “roaming.”
To solve this problem, currently many users keep a dial-up ISP such as the Microsoft Network to allow them to have access to the Internet when they are away from home. This avoids some of the issues associated with different formats that support dial-up roaming but does not allow, for example, access to the features of a cable internet connection.
Currently, one such protocol that can be used as a directory service to allow people to locate other people on the Internet is called the Lightweight Directory Access Protocol or LDAP. LDAP is a directory service specification that is generally accepted in the Internet. Such a directory service allows people to locate other people or services. Such a directory service is basically a database that can be searched and manipulated in a number of ways to display information about a network and its resources. One such use is to create and manage user accounts including access by registered users to LDAP enabled networks.
Although LDAP service is widely accepted over the Internet, there are many Internet Service Providers who are not LDAP compatible or enabled. These non-LDAP networks may be affiliated with other networks which are LDAP enabled. In such cases it is difficult to verify that a user is authorized to use a non-LDAP network when the user is trying to access the network via dial-up connection. While LDAP does provide a good solution to support and authenticate users who are roaming, for those ISPs who are not LDAP enabled, to upgrade to a standard LDAP architecture requires expensive architectural changes that many ISPs are not inclined to make.
Many such non- LDAP ISPs use different subscriber management systems (generally referred to herein as SMS) with differently formatted databases. If a user is roaming and is attempting to connect to as a subscriber from a non- LDAP region, any subscriber management system in the non- LDAP region would need to be kept in synchronization with an authentication database that exists in centralized LDAP database. To date, there is no efficient access to data for authentication purposes from a non- LDAP region to an LDAP region.
What is therefore required is a system and method for allowing users to roam outside of their home regions and to log on to their respective ISPs via dial-up networking whether the home region is LDAP enabled or not.